


Awesome Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, Ripples of Epiphany
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Awesome Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Before TK met Carlos, he never had the luxury of knowing true love. Walking through life without a soul mate was like walking around with a pebble in his shoe, painful and aching. The day he met Carlos was the day his soul learned true bliss.

He smiles as bright as the sun, loving how warm and cozy Carlos makes him feel like he is wrapped up in a warm, soft blanket. On a sunny morning, the golden sunlight fills the space between them. TK awakens in Carlos' arms, gently hugged like a teddy bear, and he smiles joyfully. Carlos lay next to him and his warmth is cozy and the feeling of his body next to TK's is comforting. He gives Carlos a kiss on his cheek, pure happiness warming his heart as his boyfriend gives him a fond squeeze.

Cuddling in bed, Carlos giggles when TK rubs his cheek against his chest like a kitten rubbing a scratching post. TK takes a breath, breathing in his familiar scent that smell like love and happiness. Peacefully blissful, he knows he is smiling like a fool in love as Carlos hugs him.

Carlos kindly wraps his arms around TK like a beautiful angel swaddling him with wings, his devoted love was enough to make TK's heartbeat quicken. TK lays his head on Carlos' chest, unable to hide his grin; he feels loved and safe, blissfully overjoyed.

TK is happy to waste the day sharing kisses, his pink lips tingle every time they share a sweet, tender kiss. His soul mate is comfort and kindness wrapped around him, he snuggled in close, feeling his heart skip a beat when Carlos holds his face in his hands and leans in to give him one more devoted kiss.

♥ END ♥

[Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1080098.html?thread=113964578#t113964578)


End file.
